


First Day

by Kayzo



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, Minions, Misunderstandings, POV Original Female Character, Q Branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzo/pseuds/Kayzo
Summary: After six different background checks (that she knew about), an entrance exam, and four different interviews, Ayesha is officially the newest member of the Q-Branch team. Why she thought actually being employed would have been more straightforward than the entry process is anyone's guess.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	First Day

Ayesha's new to Q branch—it is exciting to finally be here, in this room, surrounded by all the great minds of London. Apparently, she isn't the only one--it's a big deal whenever someone new popped on—they have to make sure she isn't a threat to national security and all that (with all the background checks they did, she’s not sure that anything about her life is still private…).

That did mean that everyone else already knew exactly how everything worked though, and she’s over here trying to figure out how to get her dual monitors to display just right… everyone else has their jobs and assignments down to a ‘t’ and she still isn’t quite sure what tea she is able to use and what tea is for Q only. (Riley told her that someone got fired for drinking Q’s tea, Ayesha isn’t quite sure if that was just friendly hazing or A Fact. She doesn't want to test it.) Everyone is nice enough, and always open to answering her (many) questions—R gave her the tour of the area, Riley got her onto the work groupchat, Sunil and Laila brought her to lunch her first day—before they had to leave in a rush because '10 did something stupid again’. 

They were welcoming and kind in teaching her the ropes; letting her shadow calls and giving her manuals that explained well, everything. Q himself even stopped by to welcome her to the team and comment on her entrance exam (yes, she took an entrance exam) results. And Ayesha isn’t afraid of Q, the man isn’t frightening in the traditional sense, but he commanded such respect from the team that it is all but overwhelming. Intimidating. 

It speaks to some history that Ayesha just can’t begin to fathom. Maybe she can get Riley to tell her. Ayesha watchsd Q out of the corner of her eye as she reads through the SOP manual; standing at his podium of a desk. He's always so focused, so precise. 

A man walks up and says something to Q, making him turn to the speaker, looking almost, offended? Q says something back and then they walk away from his desk…right towards her. 

Ayesha sets her eyes back on her readings, hoping that she hasn’t been caught staring, hoping that the man in the suit hasn’t said she needs to be terminated (one way or another...) or something like that, hoping that her dark skin hides her embarrassed flush.

Q and the man go past her, going into Q’s office--a space she didn't think he actually used, pulling the door closed behind them. But not all the way—it doesn’t latch. Ayesha can’t see them, but she can hear them. Should she listen or…? Well, this is MI6, she’s basically legally obliged to snoop...

“Out with it, James,” Q says, and Ayesha knows that tone, even from her short tenure here. Q’s annoyed. 

“I lost our baby.” 

Ayesha barely stops from dropping her mug on the desk— _baby_?! Q has a _child_? And a rather fit husband too. Ayesha physically shakes her head—the man said he _lost_ the _baby_. Holy shit. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Q’s voice is just dripping with ire, “I ask you to pick her up _once_ and you lose her.”

“I looked away for just a second,” the man doesn’t sound chastised enough for losing a _baby_ —Ayesha’s basically horrified at this point. Sure there are spies and dastardly plots but this is too much. 

“She’s two, how far could she have gone?” Q pauses, “How long ago did you lose her?”

Something, mumbled. 

“THREE HOURS?” Q rages.

“Our girl is feisty, I’m sure she’s fine,” James says, almost pleading. 

“‘ _Our_ ’ nothing, James, your privileges have been revoked she is _mine_.”

Oh my god—Ayesha learns their boss has a baby and a husband and now she’s listening to their pre-divorce fight. God, this is not the start she wanted.

“Alright, I’ve got her tracker up”—is Q legally allowed to have trackers in people? Well, the double-o program killed people, so a little domestic tracking must not be a drop in the bucket—“she’s…here?”

A meow sounds from Ayesha’s right—there’s a…cat?

Ayesha looks left and right, trying to see if anyone else noticed. Why is there a cat here? Is this another secret spy thing she doesn’t know about? Is this the hazing?

“There you are,” Q’s there now too, scooping up the cat, who immediately starts purring, “She followed you here and you didn’t even notice. I’m revoking your status as a double-o agent. Effective immediately.” Q says to James, who also exited the office. 

“Q—come on now, you don’t even control that.”

“I’m making a formal request to Tanner by end of day.” Q seems to notice Ayesha noticing them (how could she not, their having a domestic dispute in front of her desk. Ayesha is very glad that James didn’t actually lose a baby, but the new information that he’s actually a double-o agent keeps the shock level high.), “Ayesha, can you please go get the cat carrier that’s under the sink in the break room? I don’t want her getting into the tunnels.”

Ayesha jumps up, “Right, of course.” She gets the carrier back quick (she may have run) and James seems to still be in the proverbial doghouse. Cat-house...whatever.

“Thank you Ayesha.” Q says, setting the long-haired black cat gently inside the carrier and then walking over with it to his center desk. 

“Ayesha, was it?” James asks as though he hadn’t just heard her name twice, “I’m Bond, James Bond.” He holds out his hand. 

“I—yeah.” Ayesha gets in one shake before—

“Stop flirting with my staff, Bond.” Q calls without turning back. James gives a roguish grin and heads over to Q. 

Ayesha sits down, taking a moment to try and figure out what actually just happened. She pulls up the group chat.

_Ayesha: are they…_

Immediately three pings hit

_Riley: oh definitely_

_Sunil: 100%_

_R: I am not allowed to influence the betting pool_

Ayesha knew this job would be interesting but this is a little different than she’d been expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic: ["I lost our baby"](https://filthysweetie.tumblr.com/post/189710801780/drabble-challenge)
> 
> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://filthysweetie.tumblr.com/). Thank you for reading!


End file.
